The Queen and the King
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Camelot and the Pendragon throne is threatened by renegade sorcerers. Arthur and Merlyna can't seem to stop fighting. A tragic death shocks everyone. And a kidnapping results in war. Sequel to 'The Princess and The Prince'. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This is the long awatied sequel to 'The Princess and the Prince'. I am sorry it took so long to get it posted, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I also noticed while writing this, that a few of the characters are acting out of character a little, but then I thought about it and decided that since quite a few events are different and it was briefly mentioned in the first story that Uther allowed magic once to save Mer's live due to the memory of Ygraine, that the characters would act differently in these circumstances. I hope this doesn't bother any of you and you can see what I mean. **

**Please, read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"<em>Uther Pendragon, you stand there laughing and enjoying festives while hundreds mourn for their loved ones you murdered and plot revenge against you. Be warned, Uther Pendragon, we will stand in the shadows no more. A powerful magical being will lead us to create your downfall, and this person will rule Albion and return magic to it. The balance must be restored, and for that to happen, you must die, Uther Pendragon."<em>

* * *

><p>Mer collapsed onto the bed with an overly dramatic sigh, lying on her back and spread out over the entire bed.<p>

"Comfortable?" Arthur asked, from his seat at his desk. He was hunched over the reports from his knights and soldiers about the whereabouts of the sorcerer who threatened the King.

He had been searching with his knights, reading the reports, ordering and coordinating the searches and inquiries and looking after the protection of the King for the past few days. Meaning the newlyweds hadn't really spent any time together, as Mer was deemed to 'ladylike' and 'fragile' to handle the reports and all.

"No. I want to help Arthur, not just sit around with Morgana sewing and gossiping about people. I can read over the reports, figure out what is relevant and what is utter bullshit." Mer lifted her head to glare at him. He looked up from the scrolls to glare back, and then rolled his neck, stretching out his back. "I am not going to be a trophy Queen and just let you do all the work and sit there looking pretty. I am going to run this country too, and look after the people. This sorcerer is a threat, and believe it or not, I am probably the best to help you find her as I have magic too, or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget, I just didn't want to get you involved." Arthur muttered, rubbing his neck and sore shoulders from being slouched over.

Mer sighed and stood, moving to his chair and rubbing his shoulders. He sighed and relaxed into his hands.

"Well tough, because there is more chance of hell freezing over then you going after this sorceress without me. I will not have you killed dammit." Mer scowled.

"Are you saying I can't look after myself?" Arthur snapped.

Mer dropped her hands from his shoulders and stepped away. "That is exactly what I am saying. When it comes to magic and sorcerers, no you can't look after yourself without help." she snapped back, before storming out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Mer stormed along the corridors of the castle, muttering about ways to kill a prattish prince and cursing the blonde jerk who couldn't see the truth right in front of his face; that he would die if he went after the sorceress with her help.<p>

She stormed passed the King's chambers, caught up in her ranting and raving and nearly missed the knocked out guard on the floor out the front of Uther's bedroom. She froze and immediately crept up to the door, slowly opening it and peering inside. From the door, she could only see half the bedroom, and not the half with the bed so she pushed the door open slightly more and slipped inside, sticking close to the door in the hopes of avoiding being caught by anyone in the room (if there was someone still in the room).

Once her eyes had adjusted to the dark room she noticed a figure standing by the King's bed, with the King laying in his bed, asleep. The figure was bent over the King and seemingly felt Mer's gaze on him and glanced over his shoulder at him. A pair of bright green eyes stared at Mer in surprise before the man pulled his sword out of the King and ran for the window.

"Help!" she cried, it tearing from her lips ass he lunged forward to grab the assassin, but he opened the window and threw himself out, Mer reached the window just as the man's body burst into shadows and slipped away.

She ran to the King and bundled the blankets up to press against his chest wound, but they were soaked within minutes. She heard his lungs labour for breath and felt his heart splutter and struggle to continue.

"HELP!" She screamed louder, dimly noticing the sound of boots on the floor as someone heard her and approached. She stared in horror as she felt his life begin to slip away from under her fingers. She pressed harder against the wounds with the blankets, hoping to stop the blood flowing and muttered, "_Gestande hole, Þurhhæle_" Her eyes flashed gold but when she checked his wound, nothing had changed. She frowned and tried again, "_Þurhhæle dolgbenn_" Again, a flash of gold but no change. She tried all the healing spells she knew, but none worked.. Arthur walked in just as she shouted in frustration, "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare_"

He gasped and rushed to her side to find his father close to death. "Father!" he gasped, covering Mer's hands with his and pressing down on his wound. "Go get help." He ordered, shoving her away.

She didn't wait for him to order her, she ran off to find Gaius and her father, hoping that between the two, they could heal Uther to save Arthur the heartache of losing his only remaining parent.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, guards and knights were searching the town for the attacker, Gaius and Balinor were trying to heal Uther and Arthur was watching desperately, having been shoved to the side once the pair had walked in. The only words he had spoken were to tell Balinor and Gaius he didn't care what they did, whether they used magic or not, just as long as they did everything they could to save him.<p>

Mer walked over to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off violently. "Arthur, I'm sorry. I tried to heal him but it didn't work." Mer whispered, dropping her hand dejectedly.

"He isn't dead yet." Arthur growled.

"I know, and I also know that Gaius and Father will do all they can and more to save him, but I also wanted to tell you I care and that if you need it, I am here for you." Mer snapped, before turning to storm off.

Arthur grabbed her arm to stop her. "I am sorry, Mer. I am just worried for my father. He is all I have left, and I don't know what I am going to do if he dies."

"You will mourn his loss and then lead the people of Camelot and protect them like the great King you will be." Mer told him fiercely, completely believing it. Arthur sighed and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm scared Mer, he is all I have, if he dies," Arthur trailed off.

Whatever Mer was going to say was cut off by noises coming from the bed that Balinor and Gaius were hunched over, slaving away to save the King.

"Father!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please read and review. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and review it to let me know your thoughts. The chapters will get longer, as the story progresses, but these first two, possibly three are a little on the short side, and for that I am sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm scared Mer, he is all I have, if he dies," Arthur trailed off.<em>

_Whatever Mer was going to say was cut off by noises coming from the bed that Balinor and Gaius were hunched over, slaving away to save the King._

"_Father!"_

* * *

><p>"Mer, come here, now." Balinor commanded. Mer shot forward and stood next to her father. "Cast this spell, '<em>Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ<em>' now."

Mer nodded and repeated it, her eyes flashing gold as Arthur watched on, scared for his father.

The sounds faded and Uther seemed to relax in the bed.

"We have done all we can, we will have to see if he pulls through. The blade he was stabbed with was enchanted. The spells Mer tried before we came, and the one just then are powerful by themselves, let alone with all three of us trying." Balinor explained to Arthur. "If he wakes up, he will pull through, but the longer he is unconscious, the less likely he will survive. I am sorry, we can only monitor him and keep his strength up now."

"Thank you, for doing what you have." Arthur forced out, trying to maintain his princely composure and manners to the visiting King.

Gaius and Balinor left the room and left Mer with Arthur. "I'm sorry I can't do more," Mer whispered, kissing Arthur's cheek gently before leaving him alone with his father.

She wiped away a tear at the sight of her Prince in tears over his father's body and vowed to find who did this and stop them from hurting any further.

* * *

><p>Mer lifted the hood over her head and glanced around the corner for guards before slipping out of her room and down the corridor. She crept through the castle, avoiding guards and hiding in tapestries when they approached her. She had nearly made it to the armoury when a hand shot out and covered her mouth, muffling her scream that escaped her lips. She stopped struggling, when she recognised Morgana's voice hissing in her ear.<p>

"Shut up Mer, I want to help."

Mer quietened and led Morgana into the armoury to talk quietly. "You need to stay here, Morgana." Mer whispered, once the door was shut.

"You are going after whoever it is that is after Arthur and Uther, are you not? Let me help you." Morgana pleaded.

"I need you to stay here and look after Arthur. He has no chance against any magic attacks, you can protect him. I am going to find whoever it is that is after Camelot and get them to stop." Mer explained.

Morgana sighed and agreed, "Fine, I will cover for you for three days, after that, if I haven't heard from you I will tell Arthur and get him to come find you." Morgana warned.

"Deal. Good luck, please look after him for me." Mer whispered.

"I promise, look after yourself." Morgana whispered, before leaving and heading back to her room. Mer quickly grabbed a sword (Arthur's second favourite) and a bow and arrows before heading to the stables. She saddled her horse and lead him out of the gates and out of the city through back streets and under an invisibility spell that kept the guards from hearing and seeing them.

Once out in the forest, she climbed onto her horse, Firefall, and burst into a gallop, heading towards where she knew druids where set up. _'I just hope they can help me find these sorcerers.'_

* * *

><p>After meeting with the druids and finding out the renegade sorcerers were hiding in a forest to the far west, Mer set off for them, determined to convince them to leave Camelot alone, or to forcibly stop them if that failed.<p>

* * *

><p>Mer had tried to sneak into the camp, but had been caught. She glared at the man who was sitting in front of her as she was thrown to her knees and held there by the guards. She wanted to curse and swear and demand the man to back down from attacking Camelot but was unable to due to the gag in her mouth.<p>

"What's this?" the man asked.

"We found her sneaking around the perimeter sir." the guard reported.

"I know you," The man stood and leaned over the girl. He studied her face for a moment then burst into laughter. "Isn't this brilliant? Here we are, searching for a way to convince Prince Arthur to start a war and who should happen to walk into our camp, Princess Merlyna herself." the man clapped his hands a couple of times in glee then sat back down, grinning evilly, "Excellent." the man nodded at the guard who gripped Mer by her shoulders and the other ripped her ring off her finger. "We will just send this to your husband for safekeeping, won't we?" he smirked.

* * *

><p>"Prince Arthur, have you seen my daughter?" Balinor asked the blonde prince who was sitting beside his father's bedside. He had remained a vigil since Gaius had left, having done all he could.<p>

"No, not since she left this room yesterday, sorry." Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Arthur, I understand that you wish to look after your father, but the Kingdom is looking to you as a leader, since Uther is injured at the moment. Your knights have been looking for the attacker, and the renegade sorcerers and have reports that you should sort through." Balinor informed the Prince.

"Right, I know." Arthur nodded, standing up and moving to the door. He spoke with the guard for a moment and then turned to Balinor to gesture he walk with the blonde Prince. "You haven't seen Mer around today?" Arthur asked.

"No, I was hoping she had visited you and you knew what she was planning to do today." Balinor sighed.

"I haven't seen her, but maybe Lady Morgana or Gaius?" Arthur suggested, just as Morgana walked down the corridor towards him, looking worried, carrying a letter and box in her hands. "Morgana, have you seen Mer?" Arthur asked, noticing the Lady heading towards them.

"Read this." Morgana shoved the scroll and box in his hands.

Arthur read it and then checked the box as his face drained of colour. He stared in shock at the box's content and handed the paper to Balinor wordlessly before staring at Morgana in shock. "What happened?"

"I found her before she left, I was going to go with her but she asked me to stay to look after you. She said she would search them out and stop them. I thought she could do it because of her magic." Morgana explained, wringing her hands nervously.

"Shh, she may have told the people she trusts, but magic is still banned here, under pain of death." Arthur hissed. "And why would you let her go alone?"

"She is a stubborn girl, if she wanted to go alone, Lady Morgana nor you yourself would've been able to stop her." Balinor announced tiredly, having read the paper and checked in the box.

"What are we going to do?"

"They kidnapped the Crown-Prince's wife and threatened her life. In doing so, they are threatening me and that means they are threatening Camelot. We will meet them in battle." Arthur announced.

Arthur stormed off to prepare for war, as Balinor glanced back down at the letter.

_We have Princess Merlyna. If you want to see her alive you will have to fight and win her back._

He scrunched the letter up as he stared at the box and what was inside it. Surrounded by red velvet was Mer's wedding ring, the Pendragon crest engraved on the inside, opposite the crest of Theadoen.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry about such a delay. I got caught up in other stories and school, but I am going to try and finish this story, or at least update a couple of chapters in the next couple of days. I have finished my exams so I can spend a couple of days writing **

**Again, sorry about the wait, but please, review and let me know what you think :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

They force fed her herbs which caused her to fall asleep, waking up hours later and in a wagon. There was another woman with her, watching over her, as she laid still with her hands bound and mouth gagged. She didn't even try to pretend to still be asleep, opening her bright blue eyes to assess the situation. It didn't look good.

The other woman helped Mer upright and spoke quietly, "If you promise to remain quiet, I'll ungag you."

Mer nodded, and the dirty rag was unknotted, allowing her to spit it out.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Mer demanded, but she kept her voice soft, wanting to remain ungagged.

"My name is Lilianna, Milady, and we're heading to the plains of Bloomsfurst, for war." Lilianna explained, pulling a water bladder out from a bag. "It is not drugged," she spoke, taking a gulp before holding it up to Mer's mouth. "It has some herbs to help wake you up. We'll be at the battlefield in an hour."

"An hour? How long have I been asleep?" Mer asked, holding her head away from the water.

"Eight days. Please, drink, we don't have much time, Milady, I have much to explain." Lilianna insisted with the water.

Mer gulped the water down, just realising how thirsty she was. When the bladder was empty, Lilianna put it away, then pulled out a roll of bread. She untied her. "Please don't run, milady, we're in the middle of an army."

Mer sat obediently and ate the bread, appeasing her growling stomach. "What's going on?"

"Our leader, Liam, is mad. He has taunted your husband into declaring war over your ransom and we are travelling there to fight and to die."

"What?"

"Majority of us do not have a quarrel with Camelot, we would like the laws to be different, so magic and consequently us, are not illegal, but we do not wish harm upon the Pendragons. Liam has said that if Prince Arthur won't give up the throne, he will not get you back. Prince Arthur has declared war. Our army are teenagers and untrained men so we will be slaughtered. We have magic, so we will go down with a fight but we will die either way, and there will be many deaths, for both us and Camelot."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You are Emrys, our Saviour. Together with your husband, you will be the Once and Future Royals and restore balance to the world for us all, magic and non-magic alike. There are many men in the camp that believe as I do, we will stand with you against Liam and his followers."

Mer stared at the woman. A hidden spell that Mer had mastered as a child revealed that the woman was telling the truth. "Are you prepared to betray your fellow sorcerers to do as I say and help me stop this war?" Mer asked. "I have a plan and there will be minimal causalities, but I will need help."

"I will do everything I can to help you, Lady Emrys. I know many others who will swear to you as well."

"Tell me everything; his followers, his powers, his numbers, his plan, everything."

* * *

><p>The wagon and army stopped an hour later, and set up camp. Mer was let out of the wagon – bound and gagged again – and tied to a tree, where she could watch as the men set up the camp. She watched as the young teenagers reluctantly and nervously prepared for the fight tomorrow, and the older men hide their nerves. There were around 500 men, not that many compared to Camelot's army, but all with some degree of magic. Of those 500 men, around 50 were willingly following the leader, Liam, and Mer could see who. They were grinning, joking, looking forward to the battle tomorrow.<p>

Throughout the night men would walk past her tree, and stop to study her. She grinned at them all, startling them into moving away. Lilianna reappeared with more bread and water. "The men have said they have seen you and you look crazy." She murmured, hand feeding her, unable to untie her in front of everyone.

"I was just grinning at them all." Mer whispered back.

"I have told all I trust, and they've past on the word. The eldest men met and voted on what to do, they will help. We can trust them." Lilianna told her.

"Good, make sure they know who is on their side, and who they're fighting." Mer reminded the woman.

Lilianna paused and looked at Mer with such a dark expression on her face that Mer shivered, "We know who we are fighting. They're the men who believe everything belongs to them, even the women, and the ones who are not afraid to beat the children or punish the men for being slow or making mistakes. Do not worry about us not fighting, Lady Emrys, worry about fighting Liam. While the rest of us aren't that powerful, he is very powerful. None of us can handle him, which is why we're still following him."

"I'll take care of Liam. I promise he and none of his men will ever hurt you or anyone else again. I will see to it myself, and I won't stop until they're all gone or I am dead myself." Mer swore, seeing the hidden history behind the woman's eyes, able to see that Liam and his men had hurt Lilianna and her friends and family.

"Thank you, Lady Emrys, we will all be in your debt forever." Lilianna thanked the Princess, before moving away.

Mer watched as Lilianna ducked into a tent to avoid a group of five men walking past, all joking about killing the Pendragons. Mer etched the faces of the men into her mind. She'd help these people and free them, before ordering Arthur to unban magic so Lilianna and her clan were free, and others like her.

* * *

><p>The battle started and it was hectic. Men were fighting everywhere, sparks flying, spells being shouted, fire roaring and just all out chaos. Mer could see the boys stationed to the sides, to protect any Camelot men from spells, and she could see her father's men fighting alongside the red and gold soldiers, as well as the sorcerers on their side. The 50 renegades and Liam were surrounded and fighting for their lives, dishing out spells and fighting back desperately. Mer slipped through the men, murmuring spells and avoiding being attacked. She found Liam, casting spells directed at the red capes of Camelot and the blue capes of Theadoen.<p>

"You! You did this!" He snarled, spotting Mer. Mer didn't have a moment to think as he hissed, "_**A**__**dolebit eam**_!"

Mer blinked, her eyes flashed and a shield flickered between her and the fire summoned. She flung her hand at the man, and sent him flying.

"_**Prohibere me et terram molliter**_." He yelled, causing him to stop his flight mid-air and land gently on his feet.

They exchanged spells for a few more minutes, Mer dodging or deflecting every one and Liam yelling and screaming curses and spells. They both paused, Liam breathing heavily and Mer getting pissed off at the man.

"Give up already!" Mer groaned.

"Never! I will not rest until I have killed the Pendragon filth and taken Camelot's throne, seeing my people and all those who haven't betrayed my kind are in power and never hunted again." Liam growled. His eyes focused on something to the left of Mer, and Mer turned to see Arthur with his sword out, rushing towards them. "_**Fero accendentes mittere somnum sempiternum**_!" Liam shouted, pointing his hand at Arthur. A beam of lighting jumped from his fingers.

"No!" Mer screamed, jumping into the path of the spell, protecting her husband. Her body was flung backwards into Arthur. They fell to the ground, Mer on top of Arthur.

"Mer!" Arthur gasped, struggling out from under her and cradling her in his arms.

"Art-hur." She gasped, before her eyes slipped shut and it all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Don't hate me. Please. **** I promise the next chapter will be up tonight, and I won't leave it as a cliffhanger for as long as last time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Arthur stood with Lancelot and Gwaine, playing with Mer's ring that hung from a chain around his neck.

"You know Princess, just because you get a note saying 'I have your wife, come meet me' doesn't mean you should go meet them." Gwaine commented.

"Gwaine, please, not right now." Arthur sighed.

They were silent for ten more minutes.

"Well, this is a surprise. I was expecting the whole army." A man stepped forward from the trees, with only two other men. They all wore cloaks that covered their faces

"Where is Merlyna?"

"Princess Merlyna is perfectly fine, she's sleeping right now, actually. Aren't you going to ask who I am, what I want, all that stuff?" the man asked, slipping his hood off. He had hair that was a dirty blonde, with dirt and mud caked in it. His eyes were sunken into his head, and his eyes were a dark green colour. His nose was hooked and stood out from his face, while his lips were twisted into a scowl. He looked like a typical bad guy, right down to the black clothes and greasy hair.

"You are facing treason for kidnapping the Princess of Camelot and Theadoen. If you turn yourself in and return her now, we will be lenient with your punishment, if you refuse, you will be punished accordingly." Arthur warned.

"Um, no. I'd prefer to have a war. A week from now, Bloomsfurst. See you there Arthur." The man grinned at the Camelot men and then he and his men disappeared into the air.

They three friends stayed silent for a few moments. Gwaine broke it by saying, "Well shit."

* * *

><p>"Arthur," Gaius stopped the blonde Pendragon.<p>

"Gaius, yes, what is it?" Arthur stepped to the side to talk to the old physician.

"Do you really think going to war, which is what these men want, is the right thing to do?" Gaius asked the young man.

Arthur stared at Gaius for a moment, his emotions playing across his face openly, "Gaius, of course it isn't the right thing to do. It is exactly what they want and because of that, I have to assume that they have something that makes them think they have the upper hand, whether they do or don't, and I would assume it to be magic. But I have no choice. They have Mer, my wife. I won't risk her life by not going along with their demands."

"I understand that, sire, but –"

"Gaius, you know I value your opinion and wisdom, and listen to what you have to say, but I can't, I just can't handle it. My father was attacked, my wife kidnapped and then my father passed away yesterday. I know I am most likely leading my people to a trap, but I have no other choice. They'll have magic and most likely be able to defeat us but I must try."

"You will not be alone."

Gaius and Arthur looked up to see Balinor approaching with his sons.

"Mer isn't the only magical one in the family, nor our kingdom. Camelot will not go into a battle unprotected from magic, nor outnumbered, Theadoen will fight with you." Balinor continued.

Arthur gave the other King a weak smile, "Thank you."

"We love her too you know." Will added, breaking the moment.

Arthur blushed and ignored the man, "Come on, the council is convening to discuss our plan."

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in front of his army, watching the renegade sorcerers in their camp.<p>

Balinor approached and stood next to the blonde King. "Arthur,"

"Balinor, everyone ready for tomorrow?"

"Everyone's settled down for the night. We're ready."

Arthur stared out at the other men, wishing he could see Mer.

"We'll get her back, Arthur. Whether we fight tomorrow or not."

"What do you mean?" Arthur turned to the older King.

"She's my daughter, I know her. I wouldn't be surprised to find her leading a rebellion amongst the men over there before we even fight."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Balinor was right. Mer had started a rebellion amongst the enemy and they now had sorcerers fighting alongside the red and blue soldiers, fighting a group that were surrounded in the middle.<p>

Arthur didn't hesitate to fight his way through the fight to the middle, immediately knowing that would be where Mer was. A man swung at him and he ducked the attack before running him through with his sword. Arthur spun around and saw Mer just as she ducked a spell that the leader had cast.

Arthur rushed forward as he heard her say "Give up already!"

The man snarled, "Never! I will not rest until I have killed the Pendragon filth and taken Camelot's throne, seeing my people and all those who haven't betrayed my kind are in power and never hunted again." Arthur watched with a rush of dread as the man locked eyes with the prince and he shouted out a spell. Arthur tensed himself ready to jump out of the way as a beam of lightning shot towards him, but his body froze up as Mer jumped in the way, taking the spell dead on and was flung back into him. Arthur curled his arms around her as they fell, making sure she fell on him so she wasn't injured any more by the fall.

"Mer!" Arthur gasped, quickly twisting out from under her so he could cradle her in his arms, resting her head in his elbow.

"Art-hur!" he heard her gasp, before her eyes flickered shut and she stilled.

"Mer!" Arthur repeated, shaking her lightly.

"Damn girl, always getting in the way. I suppose it doesn't matter, I'll still get to kill the last Pendragon alive." The man sneered. "**O****ccide**–"He gasped, eyes widening and he fell to his knees to reveal Will standing behind him, sword in hand, having just stabbed the man.

Will wasted no time in kneeling at Mer, holding his hand over her chest and chanting, "**Converterent ****incantatores, sanare effectus**."

Arthur held his breath as the spell was cast.

One second.

Two.

Three.

Arthur nearly sobbed with relief when Mer gasped in a breath and continued breathing.

"Oh thank god." Will muttered.

Arthur looked around at the battle. The 50 or so sorcerers that they had been fighting were surrendering now their leader was dead. "Will, take Mer to Gaius. I've got to sort out this mess." Arthur directed.

"Sure." Will gently lifted his sister up and carried her through the red and blue to their physician. Arthur watched as Lancelot slid in behind them, hand on his sword, ready to protect them just in case.

"Alright," Arthur muttered to himself, taking a breath before addressing the men around him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**OK, I gave up on writing long chapters, but I will update this chapter and hopefully the next one to make up for it.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought **


	5. Chapter 5

**O****K, this story did not go where I wanted it to go, but I went with it, and this is where it went. This is the end, and I am sorry it was shorter than I originally planned, but it wanted to ****end and I couldn't fight it. I'm sorry. Hope you like the ending...it is a little cheesy **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Voices mumbled through her ears, but she couldn't understand any of it. There was only blackness around her, pulling her down. She struggled against it, surely the black was bad, it meant sleep and death. A hand soothed her forehead, pushing hair back off her face. She heard Arthur's voice clearly, "Relax Mer, sleep, you'll be fine."<p>

She let the darkness take her.

* * *

><p>When she was able to shake the darkness off and open her eyes, she opened them to stare at a familiar roof. Gaius' roof. She turned her head, her body lethargic and slow to respond to her commands. Sitting on a chair next to the bed was Arthur, asleep. He was bent over, resting his head and arms on the bed, one hand gripping Mer's. She lifted her other hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair, waking him up.<p>

Arthur lifted his head to blink groggily at her. "Mer?"

Mer tried to speak but all that came out was a croak. Arthur helped her sit up and gently tipped some water down her throat.

"Careful, you've been unconscious for three weeks." Arthur murmured, gently lowering her back down onto the bed.

"Three weeks? What happened with Lilianna and Liam? Did anyone die?" Mer forced out.

"Calm down, everyone's fine. There were a few injuries, but your father and his people were able to heal them all." Arthur told her. "I met Lilianna, she took charge and is helping her people recover."

"You need to unban magic." Mer told him. "I'm sick of having people attack us because they're magical and want revenge, and if you unban magic that'll help with the people trying to kill you." Mer croaked out.

Arthur smiled warmly and fondly at him. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward to kiss her shortly but sweetly. "You're about two weeks too late." He told her.

"Oh."

"I also announced your magical abilities."

"What?"

"The people of Camelot need to know the truth about their King and Queen. They were absolutely fine with it, especially because Will told them all of how you jumped in front of a spell to save me. They love you."

"That's good." Mer murmured, before realising what he said. "Wait, Queen?"

Sadness and pain flickered across Arthur's face. "My father passed away the day after you were kidnapped. I was crowned King three days after the battle. When you're up for it, you'll be crowned Queen and the next in line to inherit, until we have a child." Arthur explained.

Mer hugged Arthur, "I'm sorry," she whispered, just as Gaius walked into the room.

"It's ok." Arthur told her, pulling away to let the physician check her over. "I miss him, and will always do so, but I've come to terms with it.

* * *

><p>Mer grinned at her husband as he gently placed the crown onto her head. He offered her a hand and helped her stand gracefully. They turned and walked up to their thrones, spinning together and sitting down. Arthur reached out and gripped Mer's hand again, as their people cheered and shouted, "Long live Queen Merlyna and King Arthur!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>4 years later<em>

All of Camelot's citizens were all waiting impatiently, tense and worried, purely because their King was freaking out.

It was only when one of the maids came running with the news of a healthy baby crying that every person in the castle relaxed. Ten minutes later, another maid came running with news of the baby.

"King Arthur came out and announced it was a boy, before going back into the room." The woman gasped. Everyone cheered. Servants that had no chores to do left the castle to spread the news to the rest of the people in the Lower town.

Inside the royal chambers, Mer was laying on the bed, a baby sleeping on her chest, while Arthur sat on the edge, watching his family worriedly.

"Relax Arthur, we're both fine." Mer yawned.

Arthur glanced at Gaius who was standing on the other side of the bed. "They are both fine, sire, if you'll excuse me, I'll give you some privacy."

"Stop your worrying." Mer added.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't had the greatest experiences with pregnancy, have I? My mother died giving birth to me after all." Arthur frowned, still worried, but hiding it under anger.

"Arthur, seriously, I'm fine, the baby's fine, we're all fine. My magic wouldn't have let us die, and Gaius wouldn't have either."

"I know." Arthur murmured, running a hand gently over their son's head.

The new parents stared at the little boy for a little while, before Mer broke it, "What do you want to name him?"

"I don't know, I never thought ahead, I, I didn't want to think about after the pregnancy, and then lose you both." Arthur murmured, sitting down on the bed next to his wife. Mer shifted the boy into his father's arms. "Take him back," Arthur panicked, "What if I drop him?"

"You've a bed under you if you do, but you're doing fine right now. Just relax, keep an arm under his head and back, and the other cradling him, you're fine." Mer grinned at the panic in Arthur's voice over holding his son and once Arthur had settled back into the pillows, she relaxed against his side.

"How about Theodore?"

"Hmm?" Mer asked, blinking. She had began to drift off to sleep, but woke herself up to pay attention to her husband's words.

"His name, Theodore, it was my grandfather's name."

"Theodore." Mer repeated. "Theodore Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

The boy shifted about in his father's arms, opening his eyes and blinking owlishly at them. His blue eyes focused on his father, and Arthur smiled down at him. The boy blinked again and then fell back asleep. Arthur glanced at Mer to find her asleep against his shoulder. Arthur shifted slowly, to wrap an arm around Mer's shoulders and to keep Theodore still and asleep. He stayed like that even when Gaius came in to check on the new parents and baby, protecting his new family.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
